RED CARNATION
by FALLINHEON
Summary: Pria itu mencintainya. Dan taman bunga anyelir merah itu adalah bukti nyata yang tak bisa dibantah. -Nona, suatu saat Anda akan mengerti ucapan saya hari ini. Sekarang, biarkan saya mengucapkan selamat atas pertunangan Anda dengan Pangeran Jimin.- TAGS: JUNGKOOK, TAEHYUNG, V, VKOOK, TAEKOOK, SLIGHT!JIKOOK, GENDERSWITCH, BTS


**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **BANGTAN BOYS** **PAIRING** **: JEON** **JUNGKOOK** **& ****KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **Red Carnation**

 **Main Cast :** **Jeon Jungkook (As a girl)**

 **KimTaehyung (As a Boy)**

 **Length :** **OneShoot**

 **Genre : Angst,** **Romance, Genderswitch.**

 **Rating** **: Teen. PG [1** **3** **+]**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro**

 **Word (s) :** **3497 words (Disclaimer words not included)**

 **Page(s) :** **18 Pages**

 **Writted since :** **Sept** **–** **24** **\- 201** **5** **10:45 AM – 12:30PM**

 **Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about** **BANGTAN BOYS** **pairing** **Jeon Jungkook** **&** **Kim Taehyung** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©BIG HIT ENTERTAINMENT,** **BANGTAN BOYS** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

 ** _Pria itu mencintainya. Dan taman bunga anyelir merah itu adalah bukti nyata yang tak bisa dibantah._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Busan, 1820_**

Jeon Jungkook membuka pintu menuju balkon dan membiarkan angin dingin menusuk pori pori kulit wajahnya yang pucat. Tubuhnya yang molek terbalut gaun musim dingin tebal ia renggangkan setelah kaku karena tidur semalam. Lalu Jungkook bergerak maju sampai ia bisa mengedarkan pandangannya ke hamparan tanaman di bawahnya. Tak ada warna-warni indah seperti di musim semi dan tentu tak ada keharuman manis yang terbawa hembusan angin hangat. Jungkook merindukan saat-saat di mana bunga-bunga bermekaran di bawahnya, sehingga ia bisa menatap keindahan itu setiap paginya. Tak lama lagi, musim yang ditunggunya akan datang. Mungkin dengan membawa harapan baru untuknya.

Gerakan tidak biasa di samping taman bunga luas tersebut menarik perhatian Jungkook. Sesosok tubuh tegap berkulit eksotis berdiri menatap ke arah yang sama dengannya. Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya, menggerakkan matanya untuk menikmati pemandangan maskulin di bawahnya.

 _Maskulin, ya_. batinnya pelan dalam hati.

Mungkin di seantero Korea Selatan, Kim Taehyung adalah tukang kebun paling besar dan paling maskulin yang pernah ditemui siapa pun. Sekaligus juga pria yang paling mengesankan. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa pria seperti itu akan memiliki kelembutan terhadap bunga-bunga yang cenderung rapuh. Namun itulah Taehyung, pria yang memperlakukan bunga selembut memperlakukan kekasihnya.

Seolah-olah menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya, Taehyung menoleh. Darah dalam tubuh Jungkook berdesir saat menangkap tatapan sekelam malam yang dilemparkan pria itu. Taehyung menatapnya lama dan dalam, sementara Jungkook hanya bisa berdiri diam. Seluruh tubuhnya melemas dan jantungnya memompa keras. Sejak dulu... sejak ia masih berumur empat belas tahun, Jungkook sadar bahwa hatinya sudah dimiliki oleh Taehyung. Tukang kebun yang sama sekali tidak pantas disandingkan dengan wanita terhormat seperti dirinya. Lalu... pria itu melakukan sesuatu yang sangat dibencinya; Taehyung membungkuk hormat padanya dan berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Jungkook dalam keputusasaan yang nyaris mencabik kewarasannya.

Seandainya... seandainya pria itu mau memberikan sedikit harapan padanya. Jungkook tidak akan lagi peduli pada segala kehormatan dan pada gelar dan kemewahan menjemukan yang membuat hidupnya berlalu datar.

 _Taehyung..._

"Nona.." suara pelayan pribadinya menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya. Ia berbalik. "Tuan besar Jeon menunggu Anda di ruang sarapan."

Jungkook mendesah di dalam hati. Prospek untuk sarapan bersama ayahnya bukanlah sesuatu yang akan mencerahkan harinya. Namun, ia tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti apa yang selalu dituntut darinya.

Jungkook memasuki ruang sarapan resmi estat keluarga besar Min yang luas dan mewah dengan langkah anggun yang tak bercela. Setelah memberi hormat kepada ayahnya yang duduk di kepala meja, Jungkook bergerak ke kursinya.

"Kau akan berumur sembilan belas tahun di awal musim semi ini."

Tentunya Tuan besar Jeon tidak perlu mengingatkan Jungkook akan hal tersebut. Mengenal ayahnya, ia tahu bahwa ucapan itu bukanlah pernyataan sederhana semata. Jungkook lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, Ayah."

"Putriku akan menjadi wanita dewasa seutuhnya. Wanita cantik. Persis seperti ibumu."

Tapi sayangnya, Jungkook tidak bisa menemukan nada antusiasme dalam setiap ucapan ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, Ayah."

"Mengenai debutmu..."

Seumur hidupnya, Jungkook tidak pernah sekali pun memotong ucapan ayahnya. Tapi hari ini, ia melakukannya. Kendali dirinya sedikit goyah setelah melihat Taehyung. Dan pembicaraan mengenai debutnya di Seoul bukanlah topik yang bisa memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang kacau.

"Aku ingin menundanya satu musim lagi, Ayah." Dan Jungkook menunggu ayahnya menunjukkan kemurkaannya tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Sebaliknya, Tuan besar Jeon menunjukkan sikap yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Jungkook sebelumnya. Pria itu menyetujui rencananya. Sepertinya Tuan besar Jeon sendiri pun merasa heran bahwa Jungkook bisa sepakat dengannya mengenai satu hal.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kita akan pernah sepakat mengenai hal apa pun. Tentu saja, kau akan mendapatkan keinginanmu, putriku. Kau tidak perlu ikut berlomba-lomba memburu suami seperti wanita-wanita muda lainnya."

Tapi kelegaannya tidak bertahan lama saat ayahnya kembali berbicara.

"Wanita secantik dan berbakat seperti dirimu sama sekali tidak perlu melakukan perburuan suami. Malah sebaliknya."

Ini tidak berjalan seperti yang direncanakannya. Tubuh Jungkook perlahan menegang.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, Ayah." Tanya Jungkook pelan untuk memastikan

Pria tua itu hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Jungkook. "Oh, aku yakin kau akan segera mengerti, putriku. Tuan besar Park beserta anak laki lakinya sangat menghargai bakat-bakatmu. Di samping kecantikanmu, tentu saja. Dia berkata padaku bahwa putranya akan merasa sangat terhormat bila kau ingin menjadi istrinya. Singkat kata, dia melamarmu."

Kata-kata ayahnya berdengung di telinga Jungkook tanpa ia benar-benar menangkap maksudnya. Namun ucapan terakhir ayahnya tertangkap cukup jelas di indera pendengarannya. Pelan-pelan, seolah menggerakkan tubuhnya memerlukan tenaga ekstra yang besar, Jungkook menoleh untuk menatap wajah ayahnya yang kini terlihat berseri-seri bahagia. Ia bahkan sudah tahu jawabannya sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Dan apa yang Ayah katakan?"

Tuan besar Jeon menatapnya seolah ia hilang akal. "Menerimanya, tentu saja. Tak ada alasan untuk menolak pria terhormat seperti putra dari Tuan besar Park. Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung."

"Ayah menyetujuinya tanpa bertanya padaku?"

Juga tak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya, Jungkook menaikkan suaranya saat berbicara dengan ayahnya. Wajah pria tua itu mengeras saat mendengar nada bicara Jungkook. Memicingkan matanya, Tuan besar Jeon kembali berujar tegas.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tahu tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang putri dari keluarga Min. Pernikahanmu sudah ditetapkan. Kau akan bertunangan dengan Pangeran Park Jimin musim semi ini. Pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan seminggu setelahnya."

Sikap diam Jungkook bukan karena ia memutuskan untuk menerima sikap semena-mena ayahnya. Tapi lebih karena ia gemetar menahan amarah. Kemarahan bergolak di dalam perutnya, menguar keluar dari setiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Jungkook merasa muak. Ia sudah muak dengan kehidupan kaku seperti ini. Ia ingin bebas. Ia ingin memiliki kebebasan untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Dan sekali lagi, Jungkook melakukan hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya sebelum ini. Ia meninggalkan meja di tengah-tengah sarapan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pada ayahnya.

Persetan dengan semuanya. Ia tidak hidup untuk menyenangkan orang lain. Cukup sudah.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook menemukan Taehyung seperti biasanya. Di pondok kecilnya yang selalu hangat, di tepi sungai yang mengalir melewati tanah keluarga Jeon selama beberapa generasi. Tentu saja, di musim dingin seperti ini, tak terdengar aliran air karena sungai itu masih membeku.

Jungkook merapatkan mantel tebalnya dan menarik kerudung mantel agar menutupi wajahnya, sementara ia berjalan dengan kepala merunduk, di tengah kegelapan yang menyembunyikan sosok mungilnya. Syukurlah, masih ada sedikit cahaya rembulan yang jatuh samar-samar di atas jalan setapak kecil yang mengarah ke pondok tersebut. Jungkook pun bergegas.

Saat berdiri di depan pintu pondok itu, jantung Jungkook berdebar keras. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Taehyung bila dia melihat Jungkook berdiri di depan pintu pondoknya? Di tengah malam bercuaca dingin seperti ini? Memikirkan reaksi Taehyung nyaris membuat Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya. Tapi ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia sudah menyusun rencana ini sambil mengesampingkan semua resikonya. Dan memberanikan diri melaksanakan rencana gilanya. Tak boleh berhenti sampai di sini. Tidak ketika ia sudah berada begitu dekat dengan pria itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mulai mengetuk pelan.

Hening sejenak, seolah Taehyung menghentikan semua kegiatannya saat mendengar ketukan di pintunya. Jungkook menyembunyikan senyumnya. Pastinya pria itu tidak pernah mendapatkan kunjungan di tengah malam.

"Siapa?" akhirnya suara berat itu mengalir keluar.

Jungkook menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Lalu menjawab jujur.

"Aku... Jeon Jungkook."

Keheningan kali ini bertambah semakin panjang. Lalu terlihat gerakan cahaya dari celah-celah jendela pondok saat Taehyung bergerak mendekat ke arah pintu. Dia membukanya cepat, nyaris menyentakkan daun pintu tersebut. Di bawah cahaya lilin yang dipegangnya, wajah pria itu terlihat keras dan menakutkan. Jungkook membuka mulut, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu namun ia tidak pernah diberi kesempatan. Lengan yang kuat terulur ke arahnya, menyentaknya keras dan menariknya dengan kasar. Detik berikutnya, pintu pondok terhempas menutup. Taehyung berbalik dan menatapnya dengan tajam –nyaris kejam, sehingga Jungkook kehilangan semua kata-katanya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tuntutnya marah. Hilang sudah sikap penuh hormat yang sempat ditunjukkannya tadi pagi. Jungkook menyentak kerudungnya hingga terbuka dan memperlihatkan rambut pirangnya yang sengaja dibiarkan tergerai indah hingga ke balik mantel hitamnya.

"Aku datang untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku memang sudah gila." Jungkook bergerak maju, namun Taehyung melangkah mundur. Terpaku atas penolakan tersebut, Jungkook berdiri bergeming di tengah ruangan sempit tersebut.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak pantas bagi seorang Tuan Puteri untuk berkeliaran malam-malam, apalagi mengunjungi pondok pelayannya. Apa kau sudah memikirkan konsekuensinya?"

Jungkook menggeleng keras. Dan sekali ini ia kembali bergerak ke arah Taehyung, tak peduli bila pria itu menolaknya. Tapi sekali ini Taehyung diam tak bergerak. Jungkook merebahkan dirinya ke dada lebar Taehyung sementara lengannya mengait erat di punggung pria itu. Ia menghirup masuk aroma pria itu dan merasakan sensasi menyenangkan mulai menggelitik hidungnya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menikahi orang lain sementara pria itu yang memiliki hatinya? Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung sanggup menyerahkannya pada orang lain padahal pria itu hanya menginginkan Jungkook untuk dirinya sendiri?

"Tolong, jangan berpura-pura lagi. Jangan bersikap dingin padaku. Jangan lagi menghindariku."

Tangan-tangan Taehyung mendorong bahunya menjauh. Jungkook menurut hanya karena ia ingin mendongak untuk menatap mata gelap tersebut. Mata Taehyung berkilat tajam namun ekspresinya tak terbaca oleh Jungkook. Ia tidak tahu apakah pria itu marah padanya, merasa senang, merasa bergairah atau mungkin campuran dari semuanya.

"Taehyung, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku? Kenapa tidak kita buka saja kebenarannya? Kau sudah tahu, sejak dari dulu, aku selalu mencintaimu. Hanya kau, Taehyung. Bukan yang lainnya. Dan aku tahu kau merasakan hal yang sama walaupun kau menggunakan seluruh usahamu untuk membuktikan yang sebaliknya padaku."

Taehyung mendesah keras dan sekali ini mendorong tubuh Jungkook semakin kuat. Saat berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan wanita itu, dia bergerak mundur selangkah. "Tidak ada kebenaran apa pun yang kusembunyikan dari Anda, Nona. Dulu, kita mungkin berteman baik. Dan keakraban kita di masa lalu bisa jadi memberikan Anda persepsi yang salah tentang perasaanku. Baik dulu maupun sekarang, saya tetap menganggap Anda sebagai majikan saya. Dan tidak lebih."

"Bohong!"

"Nona, kelakuan Anda tidak pantas. Mari saya antarkan Anda kembali ke—"

"Persetan dengan kepantasan!"

Mungkin karena kalimatnya barusan, Taehyung sepertinya terhenyak. Dia mengerjap sekali sebelum menghembuskan napas berat. Disisirnya rambut tebal ikalnya dengan jari-jemarinya sementara ia pergi duduk di kursi di pojok ruangan pondoknya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Jungkook?! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku menginginkan wanita bangsawan manja sepertimu?." Akhirnya dia menurunkan tirai kesopanan dan berbicara dengan nada yang kasar, sambil menambahkan makian pelan. Jungkook tahu kalau pria itu hanya berusaha menyakitinya, hanya berusaha menjauhkan Jungkook dari dirinya.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkanku."

"Omong kosong macam apa itu?"

"Kau menciumku musim panas yang lalu."

"Kekonyolan apa yang kau katakan?"

Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat tinggi kepalanya, berbicara dengan angkuh lebih karena ia benci pada sikap penuh pura-pura yang ditunjukkan Taehyung. Sialan pria itu! Setelah semua yang dilaluinya demi Taehyung, pria itu malah bersikap seperti pengecut.

"Baik. Aku akan menyegarkan ingatanmu kalau begitu. Musim panas tahun lalu, saat aku terjatuh ke dalam sungai dan kau yang menyelamatkanku. Kau pikir aku pingsan, padahal aku hanya berpura-pura. Dan kau menciumku! Oh... jangan beralasan bahwa kau sedang berusaha menolongku, pria mulia. Aku bisa membedakannya!"

Terdengar kesiap tajam Taehyung. Jungkook berpikir bahwa ia salah lihat, namun wajah pria itu tampak memerah samar. Lalu, pria itu bangkit kembali sambil menghela napas berat. Dia berjalan ke arah Jungkook namun buru-buru menghentikan langkahnya sebelum mencapai wanita itu.

"Dengar, Nona Jungkook. Lupakan saja. Aku mungkin pernah mendambakanmu. Siapa yang tidak? Kau seorang wanita bangsawan yang cantik, aku yakin lebih dari setengah pelayan-pelayan ayahmu pernah merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan mencoba menahan rasa nyeri di dadanya. Ia berharap bahwa Taehyung tidak serius. Tapi kata-kata itu tetap menyakiti perasaannya.

"Jadi begitu?" tanyanya pahit.

Taehyung diam tak menjawab.

"Jadi, kau menyamakan dirimu dengan mereka. Para pria yang hanya melihatku dengan nafsu semata?"

"Nona!"

"Oh, tidak," potong Jungkook panas. "Aku akan mengatakan apa pun yang kusuka. Dasar kau bajingan pengecut. Kau merendahkan perasaanmu sendiri hingga setara dengan orang-orang itu. Sedangkan aku memujamu setengah mati. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi kau tidak peduli pada perasaanku. Baik! Jadi, kau tidak keberatan bila aku menjadi milik pria lain? Kau tidak akan menjadi gila karena aku menikahi pria lain, bukan? Kalau memang begitu, maka tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan. Semoga setan membawa jiwamu pergi!"

Setelah menumpahkan kemarahannya, Jungkook berbalik kasar dan menghambur ke pintu keluar. Air matanya sudah sampai di ujung kelopaknya dan nyaris jatuh. Tapi, ia tidak sempat membuka pintu pondok. Tubuhnya dibalikkan dengan kasar dan wajahnya didongakkan dengan keras. Berikutnya, bibir Taehyung yang lembut nan menggoda sudah menjelajah bibirnya. Jungkook menarik napas pelan dan bola matanya terbelalak untuk sedetik sebelum menyerah sepenuhnya.

Sampai akhirnya Taehyung mengangkat wajah Jungkook dan mengusap kulit selembut sutra itu dengan ibu jarinya, lutut wanita mungil itu sudah melemas. Pria gagah itu kemudian mendekap Jungkook dengan erat, menempelkan wajahnya di dadanya yang berdegup keras. Napasnya berhembus di puncak kepala Jungkook saat dia mengungkap perasaannya dengan napas yang berat.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau berkata seperti itu, Jungkook- _ah_? Saat hari-hariku hanya dipenuhi dengan dirimu. Di mataku hanya ada kau. Malam-malamku selalu dipenuhi dengan bayanganmu. Aku nyaris gila karena mendambakanmu. Tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa memilikimu. Jadi, jangan siksa aku dengan kata-kata seperti itu lagi. Kau membuatku nyaris mati karena cemburu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menjadi milik siapa pun."

Jantung Jungkook memukul cepat sementara rasa lega mengundang isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku milikmu."

"Jungkook- _ah_..." erang Taehyung pasrah.

"Bawa aku pergi, Taehyung. Jauh dari tempat ini. Aku tak peduli ke mana kita akan pergi, asal bersamamu. Jangan biarkan Ayah menikahkanku dengan Pangeran Jimin. Aku mohon."

"Apa katamu?"

Jungkook menjauh dan menatap Taehyung dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lalu dengan terbata-bata, ia menjelaskan semuanya. "Ayah sudah memutuskan pertunanganku dengan Pangeran Jimin. Musim semi ini. Kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Bawa aku kabur bersamamu, Taehyung."

Taehyung mematung mendengar kata-kata Jungkook.

"Taehyung...?"

"Tidak bisa, Jungkook."

"Taehyung!" kali ini Jungkook mulai kehabisan akal dengan Taehyung

"Aku tidak mungkin membawamu bersamaku," ucap pria itu lagi.

Kegembiraan yang sejenak dirasakan Jungkook menghilang pergi. Wajahnya memucat saat mendengar jawaban pria itu. "Kau akan bilang ya atau—"

Namun Taehyung memotong cepat. "Tidak ada gunanya, Jungkook. Tidak peduli seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu. Kau tidak akan bahagia bersamaku. Tempatmu bukanlah di sisiku."

"Tapi lima belas detik yang lalu, kau tidak berkata seperti itu," Jungkook melanjutkan, menekankan sikap pria itu yang membingungkan.

"Kata-kata itu... hanyalah bentuk keegoisanku. Apa pun itu, aku tidak bersedia membawamu pergi dari sini, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari—"

"Pulanglah, Jungkook- _ah_. Dan jangan pernah datang lagi."

Jungkook menggertakkan giginya dengan marah, kesal melihat Taehyung yang terus bersikap keras kepala. Tapi, ia akan membuat Taehyung menyerah. Sampai pria itu tidak bisa menolaknya lagi.

"Aku akan datang lagi," Ancamnya halus sebelum berbalik pergi. Tapi ia tidak berhasil menyingkirkan Taehyung saat pria itu berkeras mengikutinya pulang. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, sama-sama marah dengan keegoisannya masing-masing.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Apa pun yang dilakukan Jungkook, pria itu tak juga luluh. Pendiriannya yang kuat nyaris membuat Jungkook mati dalam kekecewaan. Wanita itu sudah mendesak, mengancam, merayu bahkan memaksa. Dan puncaknya, ia nyaris mengakibatkan kepergian Taehyung.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung."

"Demi Tuhan, Jungkook. Jangan pernah mengatakannya lagi." Bentakan itu serta-merta membuat bola mata wanita itu memerah lalu berair. Kenapa? Kenapa Taehyung memperlakukannya seperti ini? Kenapa pria itu tidak juga mengerti bahwa hidupnya tak berarti tanpa pria itu. Tak ada apa pun di dunia ini yang bisa menggantikan Taehyung.

"Taehyung... aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaanku. Tolong, bawalah aku pergi." Jungkook mendekat, tatapannya memohon, nada suaranya pilu membujuk. "Bawalah aku sejauh mungkin, ke tempat di mana tak ada seorang pun yang akan mengenali kita."

"Jungkook! Apa kau tahu kegilaan seperti apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya!" jelas Taehyung, jelas terdengar putus asa seperti Jungkook –walau untuk alasan yang berbeda—.

"Tapi, kenapa?! Kupikir kau mencintaiku!"

Sejenak, Taehyung kehilangan kata-katanya. Pria itu menggosok wajahnya dengan kasar sebelum menjambak keras rambutnya. "Tolong, lupakan saja semua perkataanku, Jungkook. Kita tidak mungkin bersama. Aku bukan orang yang tepat untukmu. Bersamaku, kau hanya akan menghancurkan hidupmu sendiri."

"Biarkan aku yang memutuskannya."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan itu padamu," tegas Taehyung lagi. "Jangan pernah memintanya lagi, Jungkook- _ah_. Atau aku akan pergi dari sini."

Penegasan atas kata-kata itu menampar Jungkook sehingga ia terdiam. Matanya melebar dalam rasa ngeri yang tidak ditahan-tahan.

"Tidak..." Lirihnya dengan bibir gemetar. Jungkook menutupi wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan air mata putus asanya. "Tidak... aku mohon jangan pergi. Aku... aku akan pergi sekarang."

Masih setengah menutupi wajahnya, Jungkook berbalik. Setelah memunggungi pria itu, barulah ia berani menurunkan tangannya. Pria itu terlalu kejam. Tak mampu melakukan apa pun, Jungkook mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Jungkook- _ah_..."

Langkahnya terhenti. Harapan membumbung tinggi dalam diri Jungkook. Ia menunggu dalam ketegangan saat pria itu berjalan mendekat sebelum berhenti di belakangnya. "Maafkan aku, Jungkook- _ah_."

 ** _Dan harapan itu pun mati._**

Tak mampu menahan dirinya lagi, Jungkook berbalik dan melempar dirinya ke dalam pelukan kuat Taehyung. "Aku tidak bisa..."

"Kau bisa."

"Tidak..."

"Ketahuilah, Jungkook- _ah_. Aku menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Suatu saat, kau akan menyadari bahwa aku benar."

Jungkook menjauh dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan marah. Namun, suaranya tercekat saat ia menatap ke dalam mata pria itu dan menyadari bahwa Taehyung sama menderitanya seperti dirinya. Ada banyak yang tidak bisa disampaikan pria itu lewat kata-kata. Dan Jungkook tahu ia telah kalah.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Musim semi datang terlalu cepat bagi Jungkook. Tirai masa depannya sudah mulai terangkat. Pertunangannya dengan Pangeran Jimin akan diumumkan sore ini. Dengan begitu, menyegel takdirnya pada pria pilihan ayahnya. Bangsawan terhormat yang kaya-raya. Yah, Jungkook bisa melihat nasib pernikahannya. Sudah terlihat dengan sangat jelas di depan mata. Memiliki suami aristokrat yang akan menuntutnya untuk melahirkan pewaris baginya. Bergelut dalam kehidupan mewah yang akan membuat iri orang-orang kebanyakan. Musim semi di pulau Jeju, musim panas di estate pedesaan, belum lagi menemani suaminya selama musim berburu. Hidup yang didambakan banyak wanita –tapi Jungkook dengan senang hati membuang semuanya. Semuanya! Seandainya, ia memiliki pilihan.

Jungkook kembali berjalan ke arah balkon dan membuka pintu penghubung itu tanpa semangat. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia menjejakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Karena, Jungkook tak mampu memandang Taehyung tanpa merasakan sakit tak terperi di ulu hatinya. Tapi hari ini... Desakan untuk melihat pria itu tak lagi tertahankan.

Seperti di musim-musim semi yang pernah dilaluinya, keharuman manis yang dihembuskan angin hangat memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Jungkook menarik napas dalam dan bergerak ke pembatas balkon. Matanya melebar dalam keterkejutan saat menatap hamparan bunga yang bermekaran di depannya. Taman itu dipenuhi bunga-bunga berwarna merah gelap, beratus-ratus tangkai bunga anyelir merah menutupi tempat tersebut. Jungkook menangkupkan tangan ke mulutnya saat air matanya menetes jatuh.

Akhirnya tersampaikan, apa yang tidak bisa disampaikan Taehyung lewat kata-katanya. Pria itu mencintainya. Dan taman bunga anyelir merah itu adalah bukti nyata yang tak bisa dibantah.

Jungkook tak lagi berpikir. Ia tidak ingin berpikir. Mengangkat tepian gaunnya, wanita itu berlari keluar dari ruang tidurnya, menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang dan berliku sebelum menghambur ke arah taman. Jungkook tak berhenti sampai ia menemukan Taehyung.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Jungkook berhenti. Dan seakan menyadari kehadirannya, Taehyung berbalik pelan. Raut wajahnya tak berubah saat dia mendapati Jungkook berdiri di depannya. Wanita itu menelan ludah untuk menurunkan gumpalan di tenggorokannya tatkala Taehyung membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat pagi, nona. Ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda?"

Jungkook mengangkat dagunya dan menjawab lancar. "Bunga-bunga itu mekar dengan indah, Taehyung- _ssi_. Aku... aku sangat menyukainya."

 _Apa yang sebenarnya aku katakan?_ , pikir Jungkook sesaat.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, nona. Tapi, itu memang sudah menjadi tugas saya."

"Kenapa? Apakah itu tidak berarti sesuatu? Karena bagiku kau—"

"Nona," Taehyung segera memotong cepat, jelas tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Jungkook.

"Saya hanyalah seorang tukang kebun. Tugas saya adalah merawat dan menjaga tanaman-tanaman itu dengan sepenuh hati. Sampai dia mekar dan mengundang decak kagum pemujanya."

"Tapi bunga-bunga itu milikmu. Keindahannya adalah milikmu. Mereka mekar untukmu," Jungkook kembali Taehyung hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Saya tidak bisa bersikap seegois itu. Saya harus merelakan bunga-bunga itu dipetik untuk dipajang di tempat yang paling baik. Di mana semua orang bisa terus mengagumi keindahannya. Bukankah seperti itu, nona?"

"Dipajang... Hiasan belaka."

"Nona, suatu saat Anda akan mengerti ucapan saya hari ini. Sekarang, biarkan saya mengucapkan selamat atas pertunangan Anda dengan Pangeran Jimin."

Taehyung kembali membungkuk dan meraih tangan kanan Jungkook yang terbalut sarung tangan sutra. Dia menempelkan bibirnya pelan di atas punggung tangannya lalu melepaskannya dengan cepat seolah-olah dia tidak tahan berlama-lama menyentuhnya.

"Berbahagialah, nona."

Tenggorokan Jungkook tercekat saat ia menatap Taehyung dalam gelombang keputusasaan.

"Taehyung, _please_... kau, bagiku kau adalah—"

"Saya hanyalah tukang kebun biasa, nona. Di sinilah tempat saya. Kelak, biarkan saya menikmati keindahan Anda dari jauh. Begitu saja, saya sudah cukup puas. Dan, Anda tidak akan menjadi hiasan, nona. Saya percaya Anda akan menemukan tempat Anda di sana. Bersama pangeran Jimin."

"Kau tidak tahu itu."

"Saya tahu. Karena Anda istimewa. Anda tidak hanya terlahir sebagai bangsawan. Anda memang bangsawan sejati. Dan wanita yang istimewa. Jangan biarkan hal itu terbuang sia-sia."

Lalu, tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya, Taehyung berbalik pergi. Dan Jungkook harus mengeluarkan usaha yang keras agar ia tidak jatuh limbung ke tanah di bawahnya. Ia bergerak menjauh dengan langkah yang tersandung-sandung. Tak peduli apa pun yang dikatakan Taehyung, tak peduli seberapa jauh jalan hidup memisahkan mereka. Tak peduli seberapa keras Taehyung mencoba menolaknya, Jungkook sudah merelakan hatinya untuk dibawa pergi oleh pria itu.

Dan ia tahu, walau tanpa kata-kata, pria itu juga membiarkannya membawa separuh dari dirinya bersama Jungkook. Hanya dengan pemikiran itu, ia bisa memaksa dirinya menjalani peran yang harus dibawakannya. Lalu... lalu... mungkin suatu hari... takdir bisa berbalik memihaknya.

 ** _#_** **THE END #**

 **A/N :**

 **TADAAAAA GUA BAWA FANFICT VKOOK ISENG, GA BERHARAP MULUK SIH, TADINYA INI FANFICT MINYOON BUAT DILOMBAIN DI GIVE AWAYNYA SPRINGYEOL SENPAI TAPI YAAA DIA BOLEHNYA YOONMIN AKHIRNYA GUA UBAH JADI GS DAAAAANNN AKHIRNYA GA MENANG JUGA. BHAQZ :'C UDAH TAKDIR AUTHOR ABAL ABAL MAH GAUSAH NGAREP YANG MULUK MULUK…. UDAH WAKTU ITU NGETIKNYA NGEBUT, BANYAK TYPO PASTI HADEUH. YAUDAH LAH INI FANFICT SELINGAN AJA BUAT NGISI WAKTU LUANG KALIAN. SEMOGA KALIAN TERHIBUR YAAAAHH.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA KAWAN :"D DAN JANGAN LUPA TUNGGUIN KEJUTAN SANTA DI TANGGAL 25 YAAAH….**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/**

 **ALHAM BASKOR** **O**


End file.
